


The Impossible

by AvengTris



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This does have explicit language, but since there is no explicit action, this is more for general audiences.</p><p>Maria Hill is supposed to shadow Steve Rogers, simple and easy right? It is...at least when you aren't slowly falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible

Maria ran her fingers through her dark hair, the rich brown locks rippling down her back. She didn’t often have her hair down; it was tedious and could get in the way when she was trying to get a good shot. Bowing her head, she crossed her arms over her chest and bit her bottom lip. Maria had worked hard to get a spot into SHIELD, to become Fury’s right hand man – woman. She had no time for a relationship, for love, for all of that silly stuff that made women potentially unfit to be agents. 

She still remembered the day when Steve Rogers walked on board of the Helicarrier, giving Fury that ten dollar bill and looking around in wonder. She had seen photos of him, had listened to Coulson ramble on and on about the damn soldier but she hadn’t expected for there to be….a connection. Maria had felt rather than seen Steve come into the room, but she had pushed her feelings aside. They had had a god loose, wreaking havoc and planning to destroy the world. 

Fury had known, he always did, that when Steve left without so much as a word that it hurt her. Not even Maria had known at the time until Steve had come back, asking for a mission. Fury had assigned Maria to shadow Rogers and make sure he adapted to the world. They had gone back to New York, the city that never slept and he could be the hero that it needed – that the world needed. Stark was dealing with his own drama in California now, whatever it was, Maria could figure it out but she didn’t want to bother. She was too busy trying to figure out her own mess…inside her head.

God dammit, why was this happening to her? All she ever wanted was to be a good agent, to change the world, to maybe take Fury’s place when he had to retire or was killed. It would all be ruined if anyone knew that she was falling for Captain Fucking America. She kept her feelings in check, helped him on missions when she was supposed to, gave Fury a daily update and made sure that Steve was adjusting just fine. She kept her distance but that still didn’t help the fact that she had come to love how good at heart he was naturally, how he was the only man who didn’t judge her because she was pretty and thin. He knew she was a good agent and didn’t question that, and while Fury was the same, she admired the director and thought of him something akin to a second father. Steve? His good looks helped land him in an area that Maria was completely unfamiliar with.

Maria began to pace, she was wearing white cotton shorts and a black camisole, her nightwear. She glanced at the clock, the red numbers flashing 2:00 am. Jesus, this wasn’t good, she had been here for six months, watching Rogers and since yesterday an agent named Sharon Carter had arrived to debrief Steve on something. She had watched the attraction that passed between the two. It made Maria want to scream in fury. But she couldn’t do that because she wasn’t supposed to have feelings. She was going to have to call Fury, report her disgusting emotions and request to be pulled from the mission. She couldn’t stay here, risk losing control and falling anymore in love. She had to be pulled, another mission, something else could be assigned and she could try to-

A knock on her door disrupted her thoughts. Maria froze, staring at the white rectangle with narrowed blue eyes. Whoever was knocking was going to have hell to pay. The knock came again and Maria moved swiftly, grabbing her gun and cocking it in case it was an enemy, She unlocked the door and swung it open, “What in the hell…?”

It was Steve.

“Captain Rogers,” Maria’s eyes were wide and she quickly hide the gun behind her back then realized what she was wearing…how she looked. Fuck. “What are you doing here?”

Steve didn’t answer right away, his eyes traveled down her exposed body before meeting her eyes, he looked deadly serious, “We need to talk.” his tone had taken on a ‘no questions need be’. She had seen it when he talked to police officers and civilians to try and get them to listen. He had taken that tone with her once before when they had come up on a group of teens who hadn’t been normal – he had ordered her to go around back. She had obeyed without question. 

“About?” she was nervous, her heart was in her throat, blocking her breathing.

“Us.”


End file.
